


Good Trouble

by betheflame



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve Rogers has a crush on a crown prince and he has told NO ONE. Which makes it complicated when said crown prince asks him to dance.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454413
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019, Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Good Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadefilter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/gifts).



> Created for the Stucky Secret Santa 2019 - hope you enjoy your gift, fadefilter! This was a really fun prompt to create for and I can see myself expanding this universe in the future.
> 
> (Also a Stucky Bingo Fill for "Shrunkyclunks AU")

Steve fiddled with his bow tie and glanced around the room. He wasn’t entirely sure why the entire Avenger team had been invited to this shindig, but he supposed they needed the good PR internationally as well.

“Stop it,” Pepper hissed next to him, her back to the public as she sent messages on her phone. “It all looks fine and if that’s a nervous habit, then fiddle with your cufflinks instead.”

“I hate tuxedos,” Steve muttered back, making sure not to move his lips incase they were being watched. Rule #17 of _Pepper Potts’ Guide to Effective Public Appearances_ : no negative commentary in the same room where cameras are.

“I’m aware, Steven,” Pepper cocked an eyebrow at him. “I swear Tony is the only human who actually likes wearing them, but it’s four more hours and you’ll survive. I’m getting word right now that Prince James is on his way, so you gotta stay in costume until he’s gone, at least.”

“Prince James? I thought you said he was at something else.”

Pepper nodded. “I did, and that’s what I thought, but I just got word that he’s done his rounds at that party and is heading here.”

No one on the team knew of Steve’s deep crush on Prince James of Andalosia, the small European principality nestled in the southwest corner of Switzerland. As part of his post-ice debriefing, SHIELD had alerted him to all the European power structures and when they’d gotten to the briefing on Andalosia, Steve had nearly swallowed his tongue.

His Royal Highness James Buchannan Barnes, of the House of Montague, was absolutely the most beautiful man that Steve had ever seen and he was actually living in a century where he could say that out loud.

But he didn’t.

He kept his fantasizing to himself because why would he ever meet Prince James?

And then a refugee resettlement organization based in the Andaolisan capital decided to hold a fundraiser and asked the entire Avengers team to be there as part of the awareness raising and Steve had panicked. When Pepper had told him the prince wasn’t able to join them, he’d told himself it would be fine.

And now Prince James was on his way and Pepper wouldn’t let him fiddle with his tie.

* * *

“You are telling me that we left a party with a lot of women I could be hitting on so that you can go flirt with Captain America,” Sam clarified to his best friend and sovereign.

“Yes,” James said simply and grinned at Sam. “He came out four days ago, Samuel, and he is here in my country. I have to at least make him feel welcome.”

“You don’t need to do that with your dick, your highness.”

James flipped him off and took another sip of whiskey in the back of the limo. “I’m going to ask him to dance, Sam, I’m not going to offer him the throne.”

“I’m just -”

“I know, I’m fine,” James snapped slightly. “Trust me.”

Sam leveled him with a glare that said he knew James too well to do that, but dutifully changed the subject for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the party, James was formally introduced to the room as was protocol and did a few rounds of glad-handing before he zeroed in on his target.

“Captain?”

Steve Rogers looked good enough to eat and James wasn’t entirely sure his hands weren’t going to wander during this little exhibition, but he had to see.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“May I have this dance?”

A faint blush colored Steve’s cheeks as he stammered out, “are you sure?”

James smiled and his heart made a funny rhythm in his chest. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Steve took James’ hand and followed him to the dance floor, where they quickly became the center of attention - not that either of them noticed.

* * *

“Oh, this is gonna be trouble,” Tony murmured to Pepper, his eyes on the couple in the center of the floor.

“The best kind of trouble, though,” Pepper smiled.

“How many favors did you call in?”

“Turns out,” Pepper leaned into her boyfriend, “the prince feels the same way our Stevie does.”

“Does he now?” Tony responded, a touch of surprise in his voice. “And you know this because?”

“Because the prince’s personal assistant - a woman named Natasha - is just as keen for her boss to settle down as we are to see Steve happy.”

“Ah then,” Tony smiled. “Good trouble indeed.”


End file.
